Force From The Future Series
by leros
Summary: How did the Force Of The Futrue came to be? How did Sam and Nova meet? How did they get there powers? What about B squad? What is the reson Nova can looking for Sam? Is there more then just a freindship with Nova and Sam? I hope it is good. Just read it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own Elisabeth., Sam, Jack, Ally, Bridge, Sydney, Sky, Curger, Nova ,Dr. Kat, Boom, Adam, Tanya, Rocky, Aisha, Kimberly, Jason, Tommy, Zack, Hailey or Katherine .

Claimer I do own Nova's powers, personality and family. Also I own the bullies Kyle, Sean, Peter and Charles and I own Jenny and Boom's invention. I also own Lauren Park, Adam Jr. Park, Maria Desantos, Liz Taylor, Kasha Taylor, Courtney Scott, Jamie Oliver, James Oliver and Michel Hillard.

Outcast Girl

(Space Patrol Delta Lounge)

"I'm so glad we get two days off." said Sydney fell onto the couch.

"Syd. I agree." said Sky sitting next to Syd.

"So what is everyone's plans?" asked Bridge.

"I promised Sam I would take him in the city today" said Elizabeth.

"Me and Sky are going to get some movies for later." said Syd.

"Me and Boom are going to try a new S.P.D. invention and tomorrow I'm doing nothing." said Bridge.

"Same here." said Sky and Syd.

"Curger is making me watch Sam tomorrow too because Curger wants him to have fun and not live in a building his whole childhood.'' said Elizabeth not to happy.

"Z. you don't sound to happy about it." said Bridge.

"I like watching Sam and all but it gets a little much when Curger makes me watch him." said Z.

"Soon as it is eight I'm heading out." said Z.

"Ask Sam if he has been to the beach. He might like it." said Sydney remembering when she was little and going to the beach at his age.

"I'll ask him. Your right he might like it tomorrow." said Z.

(Boom's room)

Bridge and Boom were looking at the invention to send out the zords and weapon's for a rangers but it blew up without touching it.

"I'll fix it. You can go out into the city today." said Boom.

"Okay." said Bridge going back to the lounge.

(The Lounge)

"I'm back. It blew up so Boom was going to fix it and didn't want me watching him. " said Bridge.

Sky and Syd. were all ready gone. Sam was eating while Z. was waiting.

"Z. can I join you and Sam?" asked Bridge.

"Sure." said Z. seeing Sam nod yes.

(The Park)

Sam was running ahead of Z. and Bridge.

They all stopped to see three boys trying to get money from a little girl. Z., Sam and Bridge were going to help the little girl when a anther girl did.

"Kyle leave Jenny alone. She doesn't have money but I do so pick on me not her. Jenny doesn't even go to school I do so if you want someone to tease it should be me not a five year old girl." said this girl.

"Your only eight freak girl." said Sean.

"So what I don't care what you call me because I could bet you at anything." said the girl.

"So what who is going to see it. You're a nobody orphan street girl Nova William and you're a freak too." said Peter.

"At less I have a education." said Nova.

"That is what makes you a freak your too smart." said Kyle.

"And those portals and physic power." said Sean.

"I use them for good and at less I don't tease little kids." said Nova being sassy.

Peter pushed the little girl to the ground.

"Leave Jenny alone." said Nova pushed Peter.

"Jenny runaway to Mr. Chin." said Nova .

Jenny ran fast as she could.

When Sean tried to punch her she starting using Marshal Arts getting all three older boys to the ground.

"Why do you stand up for her she is a robot." said Kyle.

"She's my friend." said Nova. She stopped dead still when she seen Z. and Bridge remembering that they were rangers. She remembered Z. from the shelter too and Sam was that boy who was trying to fit in.

"We won't hurt you." said Bridge.

"Your rangers. Rangers killed my dad." said Nova backing away.

"I remember you from somewhere." said Z.

"I was at Mr. Chin's shelter of homeless kids. I ran away because I was being teased. Then this lady entered me into school giving me what I need to be in school then I Mr. Park my Marshal Arts teacher. He tock me home and I meet his wife and kids. I go there to sleep. I make my own money to pay my share to the Park family so they let me stay." said Nova.

"Do you mean Tanya Park and Adam Park?" asked Z.

"Yes." said Nova.

"There friends Rocky Desantos who was willowed the day Maria was born. Maria is Rocky's daughter. I play with her a lot.

Aisha and Zack Taylor and their twin girls Liz and Kasha Taylor. They are good friends.

Kimberly and Jason Scott and their very active daughter Courtney.

Tommy and Hailey Oliver and their oldest son and youngest daughter. Their son James is twelve and their daughter is a mouth old.

Katherine Hillard and her only son Michel." said Nova.

"Have you heard of Space Patrol Delta." asked Bridge.

"My mom was their assistant scientist and doctor." said Nova.

"I'm thinking Dr. Matix forgot her mother." said Z.

"My mother died the second I was born because she lost too much blood then five years later my dad started doing bad things and was killed." said Nova.

"We should take her to the S.P.D." said Bridge.

"Will you show us your powers?" asked Z.

Z., Sam and Bridge showed her theirs.

Nova made a portal.

"I'm also physic." said Nova.

When they got her to the S.P.D. and they put her as the C squad cadet.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own any of the recognizable rangers, doctors, Sam or Nova.

Claimer I do own Boom's inventions, Might Morhin's kids, Mrs. Kitty and Mr. Wesley. The plot is mine too so don't use my ideas without asking me or you may get sued. I also own the school and the classmates.

Super Nova Sized Trouble

In had been two days since Nova joined the Space Patrol Delta. Nova was very nervous when Curger came by her. They still had her going to original school for the moment. They had Sam going there for the day and Z. as a teacher ad just in case she has to step in or get Sam and Nova out of the school.

( New Teck Middle School)

Nova hating going into class because they had one teacher all day. Who was very mean, the other kids were mean too so she felt bad pulling Z. and Sam into this hell. The principle is no better he hit a student with a stick the other day and then threw the student into a thorn bush. The third threw ninth grades hated the school. Most of them were poor, lower middle class or homeless.

(Mrs. Kitty's Class)

"Today class we have a new teacher ad and a new student and kids please don't terrorize them or I'll send you to Mr. Wesley." said Mrs. Kitty she didn't even have Z. or Sam say there names.

"Turn in you homework now." said Mrs. Kitty.

"All but you Sam." said Mrs. Kitty.

"Miss Jackson were is your homework?" asked Mrs. Kitty.

The little eleven year old Megan looked deathly scared.

"I have it. I found it on the floor this morning." said Nova.

"Miss William I'll be watching you." said Mrs. Kitty .

Nova handed both her homework and Megan's.

"Mr. Nathan and Miss Nathan were is your homework?" asked Mrs. Kitty.

"I lost mine." said the thirteen year old boy.

"I'm is right here." said the twelve year old girl.

"Heather this is a ninth grade homework." said Mrs. Kitty.

"You gave to me." said Heather.

"I forgot you're a robot." said Mrs. Kitty.

Heather ran out of the room crying.

"Mr. Frank Nathan you are going to Mr. Wesley's." said Mrs. Kitty shoving a boy out of his chair.

"Class say good bye because this could be the last time seeing Frank." said Mrs. Kitty. His girlfriend Mia Jackson looked so scared.

"Bye." said everyone but Sam, Nova, Mia and Megan.

When Mrs. Kitty left it got ugly.

Kyle Quince pushed Nova off her chair so the other two girls went into action.

"Leave Nova alone." said Megan then was also pushed by Kyle landing on her leg not getting up.

"Leave my little sis alone and stay away from Nova unless you want black eyes, bloody lip, broke legs, arms and scull and I'll trip up your homework for a week." said Mia.

Kyle ran from the thirteen year old girl.

Mia healed her sisters broken leg by using her genetically enhanced power of healing and helped Nova up.

Nova was use to Kyle pushing her and teasing her unlike the Jackson girls.

''He won't bother you hopefully." said Mia.

"I'm use to jerks like Kyle" said Nova.

Z. and Sam couldn't believe this class.

"How long is this class?" asked Sam from behind Nova.

"Eight hours and it isn't really a class it is more like hell. Don't get on Mrs. Kitty's bad side or you'll end up in Mr. Wesley office he is the principle. Yesterday he hit a student with a stick and threw the same student into a thorn bush. Last week he killed a kid." said Nova.

"This will be a fun day." said Sam sighing.

"Then I'll do I'm regular thing after school and make sure Frank is still alive and get him out of there. I've got caught before but I always got free because I use my powers to side track them. I rarely get caught. If you don't want to don't." said Nova.

Eight hours went by painfully slow.

"Miss William tell me what this says and I'll free Heather and Frank but only if you get it right." said Mrs. Kitty.

"She doesn't know she is a freak." said Sean.

"That she may be but it will be fun to watch her fail." said Mrs. Kitty.

Sam put his hand on Nova's shoulder.

"Pay no attention to what there saying." said Sam.

"It means Welcome my dear friend in Chinese /English /Australian /African." said Nova.

"What your right. No one has even gotten it right." said Mrs. Kitty.

"Say it." said Mrs. Kitty.

"Tnig mi ling mate." said Nova.

Mrs. Kitty pulled out her mixed language book.

"She is right. I get to tell Mr. Wesley to yet them go." said Mrs. Kitty.

"School is over." said Mrs. Kitty

"Thanks Sam. I would have not been able to consecrate with out you saying that." said Nova.

"Your welcome." said Sam not sure what to say.

"Thanks." said Mia and Megan.

''Whatever, you both know I know every language there is." said Nova.

"Right." said Megan and Mia.

"Let me get you two out of here before something happens." said Z. grabbing both Sam and Nova.

(S.P.D.'s jeep on the way to the S.P.D building)

"Nova and Sam I'll get you out of that class. I'll tell Cuger everything." said Z.

"You don't know it all." said Sam.

"Mr. Wesley killed a kid last week and hit one with a stick then threw the kid into a thorn bush yesterday." said Nova.

"They should shut that school down." said Z.

"No don't because then all the kids go to even worse school like Mr. Chin's or worse. Mr. Chin keep them in school twenty four seven and then treat them as slaves. I went there until a ran way." said Nova.

"I'll tell Curger not to shut it down just get you out of it." said Z.

(The Space Patrol Delta Base)

"Commander Curger that school is not safe for them. I promised Nova I wouldn't let you shut it down but the only teacher is very cruel, the kids are cruel and the principle is a criminal. He killed a kid and hurt another badly. Unless you want Sam and Nova to be killed you must take them out of it before it takes them out." said Z.

"Okay I'll do as you want but I'm going to have to give them a test to see if they need a education." said Curger.

"Okay I'll get them." said Z.

(A Testing room)

A hour later both Sam and Nova finished at the same time.

(The base)

"Curger I put a IQ test in there too. They both aced the test and Nova's IQ is two ninety and Sam in two eighty. They only have to take this test very year till there eighteen and there education is covered. You may want to test there physical fitness." said Dr. Kat Mantex.

(The main physical test area)

Nova was able to run two miles, swim six miles, bike red three miles and run threw a course full of mud with in fifteen minutes but at the end she was about to collapse. Sam was five minutes behind Nova.

(The Base)

"That girl is super and so is that boy." said Kat.

"Yes they will make good rangers some day. Make sure they didn't over heat." said Cuger.

(The gym room)

"Both of you past both test. You'll take in every year until your eighteen. Did you guys over heat here is some water?" asked Kat giving them water.

"No." said Sam and Nova taking the water.

"Good." said Kat leaving.

"Nova your room is next to Z. and Syd. They get your uniform and on your days off you can wear normal cloths . They'll help you." said Kat.

(The hall)

Nova finally found Z. and Sydney.

"Here's your uniform." said Sydney.

"I'm Sydney Drew but you can call me Syd." said Sydney.

"I'll take you to your room so you don't get lost." said Z.

(Nova's room)

Nova tock a shower. Z. helped her get on the very difficult uniform that was very big. Z. sewed it to make it perfect.

"Thanks you Z." said Nova.

"Me and Syd. will go with you to get you some more cloths." said Z.

"Okay." said Nova.

When Nova got back from shopping she was so tired.

"Take you lord for answering my pray. God please keep the rangers and Sam safe forever. I know that is a lot a ask. You can take away the gift to hear my mother." said Nova prying.

(Later that night Nova's room)

Nova was twisting around a sweating. Nova shoot up crying.

"Nova dad is dead, wait who was that behind dad it was a man. That means that ranger didn't mean to kill him. I must bring justice." said Nova.

Nova cried to her pillow.

"It might have been that man who was trying to get me to sell me to him but I won't .'' said Nova.

Nova begin to cry into her pillow again but even harder.

(Syd.'s and Z.'s room)

Z. heard Nova crying and got up.

"Z. where are you going?" asked Syd.

"To check on Nova that girl we meet." said Z.

"Okay." said Syd. rolling back to sleep.

(Nova's room)

"Nova what is wrong?" asked Z. sitting on Nova's bed.

Nova sat up.

"I had a dream about the night my dad was killed. The ranger that killed him didn't mean to. The ranger was trying for the man behind him. That man my dad was paying off se he wouldn't hurt me. After my dad's death he tried to get me to sell my self to him but I wouldn't." said Nova not crying as hard.

"Be must be the rapist that S.P.D. has been chasing for years. When I was thirteen his partner after your dad tried to get me and some other of my friends to sell are selves to him. My friends did do it. I ran and found my best friend Jack. I stopped by them a month later. Two were pregnant. I never spoke to them again. Do you remember what he looks like and maybe draw a photo for me?'' asked Nova.

Nova drew a photo of the man.

"Nova you may have just help bring in the most dangerous man in the world." said Z.

"How about you come with me to take this to Curger." said Z.

Nova got up to join Z.

(Curger's office)

"What did she do?" asked Curger.

"Nothing pomander she may have helped us. Remember that ranger that accidentally shot a innocent man. It was Nova's father but she had an encounter with that man that S.P.D.'s been trying to catch for years." said Z, hading the drawing.

"Nova when did you see him?" asked Curger.

"A week ago at north side, He tried to get me to go with him put I didn't. He lives by the river in the north woods." said Nova.

"Thank you.'' said Curger.

"If he finds her she may be killed so keep a eye on her." said Curger.

"Where you go she goes." said Curger.

"I must warn Jack and Ally that isn't to far from were they live. I must warn them." said Z.

"Go take Nova with you." said Curger.

"Yes sir. Nova go get dressed." said Z.

Nova and Z. got dressed.

(Ally's and Jack's small town house)

Z. knocked on the door.

"Come in." said Ally opening the door.

"This Nova she is a eight year old girl I must watch. Is jack here?" asked Z.

"Yes. Jack." said Ally.

"Z." said Jack.

"This is Nova a girl that meet the main rapist that every country is trying to capture. He lives not to far from here. I came to warn you." said Z. Then they was shooting.

Jack got Ally and Nova in the basement and was trying to get to Z. but before Jack got there Z. got shot. Jack got to Z. and got her in the basement. Jack got in the basement. Nova said that she was hurt that is when Jack noticed. Then all of the sudden it healed.

"My mother's angel healed her." said Nova.

jack and Ally brought Z. and Nova back to the S.P.D. not only did she helped find a villain she saved Z.'s life.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I don't own anything anyone recognizes from the show.

Claimer I do own Kyle, Marsha, Ben, S.W.C., Jamie King, Sage King and the plot. 

Time For A New Space Patrol Team And A New Good Leader.

The famous B squad resigned from being rangers when all the major villains were in prison. Curger was off being Supreme Commander Curger. Sky became commander, Bridge is the S.P.D. technology teacher, Z. was helping the young kids that come into the S.P.D. and the ones orphaned by their parents being in the S.P.D. and were killed and Sydney was the new technician. Dr. Kat Mantix resigned from her old job but tock on being doctor. It had only been a year and evil was back again. Jamie King was a girl that came in a year ago as a D squad cadet but was put on C squad but is used as a backup. Her twin bother Sage was Boom's sidekick making inventions, weapons and helping Syd. 

(The Space Patrol Delta Command Center) 

"Sky we have reports of villains everywhere. We have gotten twenty reports of robberies, fifteen kidnappings and twelve murders. We need a new team and fast." said Sydney.

"Don't worry Syd. I think I have it covered I hope." said Sky. 

"C squad cadets report to the command center.'' said Sky into the microphone.

(The Lounge)

"Sam get up!" yelled Nova. 

Sam woke up falling out of the chair.

"I'm up." said Sam.

"We are need in the command center." said Nova.

"Get up!" yelled Sam at Jamie, Marsha, Ben and Kyle.

The other got up in a hurry.

(Command Center)

"I know this is very fast but all of you need to become rangers. Evil is making a come back. Syd. tell them the report numbers." said Sky.

"Twenty two robberies, fifteen kidnappings and fifteen murders." said Syd.

"Take thesis." said Syd. 

"Nova you led.' said Sky.

"I don't want to. I'm not a leader. I hate pressure and I'm not use to this much crimes." said Nova.

Sky and Sydney couldn't believe she just turned down being leader but the team wasn't surprised.

"Okay then." said Syd.

"Sam you try it. I want to see how you do." said Sky.

Nova smiled at Sam.

(The East Side)

Kyle, Marsha and Ben were teamed up but the car ran out of gas so Sam and Nova came to help.

"Here is some gas." said Nova.

"I want you guys to hit down town. Me and Nova are hitting the alleyways." said Sam.

(Command Center)

"Good move. Kyle, Marsha and Ben are better when they can move around and not put in danger, muggers and murders. Nova lived in the alleyways and can hold her own pretty good." said Sky.

(Downtown)

"Why did Nova turn down being leader?" asked Marsha.

"Bets us." said Kyle and Ben.

''I'll ask her.'' said Marsha.

"The monster tock my baby and my wallet.'' said a lady.

"Don't worry miss." said Ben. 

Kyle and Marsha ran after the green slimy monster.

"S.P.D. stop!" yelled out Kyle.

The monster put down the baby to fight. Kyle started fight the monster. Marsha seen the moment and grabbed the baby. Marsha would have been shot in the back if Ben didn't start fighting too. Kyle got the wallet and threw it to Marsha who caught it with one hand.

"Miss her is your wallet and baby and get out of her." said Marsha. The lady ran into her house.

"S.P.D. Emergency C squad." said Kyle.

"Gold." said Kyle.

"Blue." said Ben.

"Pink." said Marsha.

The morphed ranger brought the monster in and then went back to downtown and waited for trouble.

(Command Center)

Sky had stopped watching and was impressed within ten minutes they brought a villain in.

(West Side Alleyway)

"Nova why did you turn away the a opportunity of a lifetime." said Sam.

"Remember tat time you helped me three years ago. I made a promised and I keep it. Plus I don't do good under pressure and I'm not use to so many crimes." said Nova.

"And I am." said Sam.

They weren't looking when they came across a under trying to kill a man. 

"They over here!" yelled Nova seeing the man.

The almost murdered man ran off when the murder put him down.

"Stop S.P.D." said Sam.

"S.P.D. nothing." said the man.

"Watch what you say." said Nova getting mouthy.

"S.P.D. Emergency C squad!" called out Sam.

"Omega Ranger.'' said Sam.

"Nova ranger." said Nova.

The rangers were wining when the man/monster caught Nova off grad and shot her causing her to un-morph and hit the ground.

"Nova try to get up." said Sam worried.

"I can't." said Nova.

(Command center)

Sky came in when he heard to shot.

"What happen?" asked Sky.

"Looks like this murder caught Nova off guard. She looks really hurt." said Sydney.

"Looks like Nova wasn't lying when she hasn't faced anything like this." said Sky.

"That wasn't her words." said Syd.

"It is my meaning to what she said." said Sky flirting with Syd.

(West Side Alleyway)

Sam tock that murder down with ease.

(Command Center)

"This teleporting system was a really good idea." said Sky.

"Here." said Sam not letting Nova fall as he gave the man monster to Sky.

"Dr. Mantix to the Command Center." said Syd. on the speaker.

(A hour Later In The Infirmary) 

Sam had been in there since Nova went in.

Nova finally woke up.

"Sam why are you still here at nine at night." said Nova looking at Sam.

"I fell guilty." said Sam.

''Sam it wasn't your fault it was mine. I was off guard." said Nova.

Sam got up and got Kat.

"You can go but be more careful lucky the built didn't get to far. You can be on duty just be more careful and don't push it.' said kat.

"Okay." said Nova. 

"Sam I told you would make a good leader and you do." said Nova.

"Sky said I did make a good leader too." said Sam. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I don't own anything form the show. Meaning B quad, Sam, Nova, R.I.C., Curger or Dr. Kat Mantix.

Claimer I do own the pink, blue, gold rangers, S.W.C., Jamie, sage and the plot.

Movie Night

(Nova's and Marsha's room)

Nova was reading her Science Magazine when Marsha came in.

"Hi Nova." said Marsha.

"Marsha you won't believe this they have public investigators going into Area 51 to prove if there is or isn't a U.F.O. and aliens." said Nova.

"I know it is all over the news." said Marsha.

"Why did you give up being leader?" asked Marsha.

"Sam helped me right before your party three years ago. I was running on the track when S.W.C. accident tripped me and he told S.W.C. to get help without panicking. We both knew I would me first chouse for leader but I promised him because of he helped me without freaking out and understanding my pain if I was asked to be leader I would say no and leaving him next pick." said Nova.

"There is something else. What about that smile?" asked Marsha.

"If you tell me I'll tell you my secret." said Marsha.

"Swear you won't tell the boys." said Nova.

"I promise I won't tell the boys any girl talk we talk about." said Marsha.

"All right I do like Sam." said Nova blushing.

"Knew it." said Marsha.

"And you." said Nova.

"I've liked Kyle since we meet." said Marsha without any fear.

(Sam's and Kyle's room)

"I can't believe that Ben still lives in that little shark a black away from here." said Kyle.

"I can't believe that they have public investigators going in to Area 51 to prove if there isn't or is U.F.O. and aliens." said Sam.

"You've been reading that magazine for two hours.'' said Kyle.

"Do you know why Nova turned down being leader?" asked Kyle.

''Yes I know. She hates pressure. trust me I've know here for six years I should know and something I did for here right before Marsha's thirteen birthday party." said Sam.

"Man admit it you like Nova." said Kyle.

"Fine I do like her and if you tell ether Marsha or Nova your dead.' said Sam.

"Man don't worry remember I like Marsha and I wouldn't want her to know." said Kyle.

"I'm holding you to that." said Sam.

(12:00 pm The Lounge)

Marsha and Kyle went looking for movie's.

Sam and Nova were waiting for them to come back.

"Why is it every channel is on Area 51? Even that romance channel I hate ." said Nova.

"I know I'm so sick of hearing it." said Sam.

"The only on is in French. wait it is talking about it too." said Nova.

"This Area 51 thing is worse then Marsha bugging me all day and night." said Nova a bit crabby.

"No sleep know that felling. Kyle does the same." said Sam.

"Don't tell Marsha I'm saying this but I'm so sick of her talking and talking about it maybe this will shut her up. Marsha likes Kyle and if she doesn't shut up about it I will kill her." said Nova.

"I wouldn't do that because Kyle would kill you for killing her." said Sam.

"So Kyle likes Marsha." said Nova.

"And Marsha likes Kyle." said Sam.

"Ops I just told someone." said Nov and Sam. They started to laugh.

(Movie Rental Place)

"What would Sam and Nova like?" asked Marsha.

"Really I don't think it matters they will fall asleep any ways." said Kyle.

"I know I'm driving Nova crazy." said Marsha.

"I'm doing the same to Sam." said Kyle.

It is at that moment they seen the feelings inside each other.

"That was awkward." said Marsha.

After they picked out two movies they headed to the jeep.

"Marsha I love you." said Kyle taking a deep breath.

"That is a good thing because I love you.'' said Marsha.

Kyle kissed Marsha on the lips for the first time. It was very long and romantic.

"Did that just happen?" asked Marsha.

"Yes." said Kyle a little shocked.

(Later that night at the lounge)

The first movie had just ended.

They all hand been sitting on the floor because it was easier to see.

Nova had gone out on the deck t look at the stars. Marsha and Kyle were asleep. Sam had just woke up. Sam seen Nova out on the deck and left to join her.

(The Deck)

The moon was full and there was lots of stars out.

"It is great night." said Sam.

"Yeah it is. it makes me remember when my dad sent me to my 'aunt's'. She wasn't my aunt just one of my mom's closer friends. I loved going there because she lived by the ocean. She tock me down there a week before my dad died. We were looking up at all of the stars. She told me. All of the stars were people who had gone to haven and were helping other plants grow and every time one goes out it is reborn on Earth and shooting stars are love ones watching you. Then a shooting star went by. She said it must me your mother smiling down at you. Every night since I look to the sky and I see a shooting star." said Nova.

"Is that it?" asked Sam.

"Yes I thought that I wasn't going to see one tonight." said Nova.

"My dad told me that full moons have magic. Like how Marsha and Kyle fell in love today.'' said Sam.

Sam and Nova eyes meet.

Sam kissed Nova on the lips. There kiss was better then Marsha and Kyle's. Nova felt her heart flitter like a angel learning to fly. Sam fell this strong felling in his heart that wasn't stopping. Nova had even been like this before. It was a romantic side of Sam Nova

had never seen.

"I've never felt like this or seen this side of you." said Nova when they stopped kissing.

"Same here." said Sam.

So Sam and Nova starting to watch the other movie.

It was scary for Nova. Sam seen this and pulled her closer. At one part when Nova knew that the T-rex was going to eat the person she put her head in Sam chest. Sam stroke her hair when the scene was over.

"It is safe it is over." whispered Sam.

"Remind me to tell them that Jurassic Park Ten really scared the hell out of me." said Nova.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer I don't own anything from the show, meaning anything that you recognize from the show.

Claimer I do own the plot, Kyle, Ben, Marsha, S.W.C. and the villain's army.

**Warning A few Characters will die. **

Time Travel

Sky and Sydney had left S.P.D. after the stress got to them and were currently at home with their one year old twins. Z. and Bride left the S.P.D. when Z. got pregnant by accident. Jack had gone missing a year ago saving a young by from a monster. Alley was devastated when Jack when missing and after having his daughter have her up for adoption not able to take care of it because of having no money, no job and a tiny house that was falling apart.

R.I.C. went to live with Alley keeping her safe. Dr. Kat Mantix left to go help the outside world with the Bird Flu outbreak a month ago. Boom was commander and technician. Sage had Boom's old job. Jamie tock care of S.W.C. as the robotic pet vet.

Marsha, Kyle, Ben, Nova and Sam where still rangers. It is the year 2040 and the rangers are twenty two and twenty one.

(Command Center)

"C Squad there is trouble downtown." said Boom.

"S.P.D. Emergency C Squad." said Sam.

"Omega ranger." said Sam.

"Nova ranger." said Nova

"Blue ranger." said Ben.

"Gold ranger." said Kyle.

"Pink ranger." said Marsha.

(Downtown)

"Split up. You three go straight. me and Nova will go left." said Sam.

(Downtown straight)

They found Morgana and Jamie.

"Great Morgana." said Ben.

"Jamie what are you doing?": asked Marsha.

"I was always evil. I was always Morgana's sidekick. Since I wasn't need on the team why not give Morgana S.P.D. information." said Jamie.

"Now I can destroy most of the C squad right here and now." said Morgana. Not able to call for Sam or Nova they were doomed.

(Downtown Left)

"O great Mutants." said Nova.

"And the communicators are down." said Sam.

"Were on our own." said Sam.

"Sam get over here and help me." said Nova trying to kill the Super Evil Mutants .

It tock a hour for Sam and Nova to kill all the Mutants.

(Downtown straight)

Sam and Nova went to check on their teammates. When they got there it wasn't good. Nova couldn't look she turned her head away so she won't have to look. Sam check to see if they were dead.

"They're dead. Look Marsha has a note in her hand." said Sam.

"Just tell me if I look will be sick." said Nova.

"Jamie is working for Morgana and nothing can stop them now." said Sam.

A moment later did S.W.C. show up.

"S.W.C." said Nova. The dog looked at her.

"He is saying we must hurry. We must go threw to time portal to keep this from happing. We must go before he turns evil and before the darkness comes." said Nova.

"Ask where to portal." said Sam.

"It will be here in a second." said Nova.

The portal showed up.

"Go now.'' said Nova pushing Sam into it and then jumping in as she seen a dark cloud take over city.

(The year 2025)

"B squad this is the Omega ranger as you rangers know him as Sam." said Commander Curger.

"Sam if your from the future why are you here?" asked Z.

"Long story. Commander Curger can I tell them.' said Sam almost calling him Supreme Commander Curger.

"Go ahead since it won't be the same now." said Curger most likely.

"Commander Curger is Supreme Commander Curger. Dr. Mantix is are doctor. All of you resigned from being rangers after you guys thought all of the evil was in jail. A year later evil reappears. making the C squad or Force From The Future." said Sam.

"Was there anyone else behind me?" asked Sam worried.

"No.'' said Kat.

"She must not have made it or is in another time zone." said Sam.

"Who" said everyone.

"My girlfriend Nova. The last living part of my team. She forced me into the time portal." said Sam.

(Year 3000)

"How did I get here." said Nova getting up off the ground.

"Halt Time Force. You travel in time illegally.'' said Jen.

"I'm sorry but I didn't mean to get here. I was just fallowing my leader. he most be in another time zone." said Nova.

"Where and what time are you from?" asked Katie.

"New Teck City, California and the year was 2040. Me and my leader where suppose to go back in time and keep from the S.P.D. from falling and the world going into darkness." said Nova.

"Your part of the S.P.D. C squad. The last time of S.P.D. Went back and time and saved the human species." said Lukas.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer I don't own anything you can recognized form the show or shows

Claimer I do own the plot.

Home Sweet Home

(Time Portal to year 2025)

"Sam I hope you are here. I will apologize from being so late. I will be so happy and relieved to see you." said Nova.

(The Year 2025 outside the Space Patrol Delta)

There was a battle going on when Nova showed up.

"Nova." said Sam.

"Sorry about being so late had some trouble." said Nova.

"Just help fight" said Sam.

"On it." said Nova using her gun and Marshal Arts skills to fight.

(Later that day in the Command Center)

"Sam I'm so sorry it tock so long. I was all over the timeline looking for you. It was crazy." said Nova.

"I was beginning to think you didn't make it in the portal." said Sam.

"I did as you can see." said Nova.

"Can you make a portal back to 2040?" asked Sam.

"Yes. I can't wait to get home." said Nova.

"I actually miss that dog." said Sam.

"I know it saved our lives and human kind." said Nova.

"See you all in the future." said Sam as him and Nova went into the time portal.

(The Year 2040 in the S.P.D. Command Center)

"Welcome back." said Sky.

"I the team dead?" asked Sam.

"Yes." said Syd. sadly.

(The Lounge)

Sam tock a little box out of his pocket.

"Nova will you marry me?" asked Sam.

"Yes I will." said Nova hugging Sam.

"Sweet home is all ways been in your heart for me." said Sam.

Nova blushed.

"Sam I love you and my home will always be in your heart forever." said Nova.

Sam kissed Nova.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer I don't own anything you can recognize from the show.

Claimer I do own Sam's and Nova's kids, The Parkers and Londor's child.

Aftermath.

Sam stayed in the Space Patrol Delta and was now commander. While Nova left the S.P.D. to raise their kids who were only a week old. Little Nathan and Samantha Omaha.

(Late Afternoon Monday at Sam's and Nova's house)

Sam walked in with some friends.

"Nova I'm home and I brought some friends home too." called out Sam.

"Coming hold on." said Nova putting a diaper on Samantha who was giggling a lot.

Nova picked up the little girl after putting her in a little dress that she loves wearing and walked down stairs.

"Sam can you get Nathan was about to change him too?" asked Nova.

"Oh' goodie" said Sam going up stairs. Samantha was still giggling.

"Z., Bridge, Sky and Sydney this is Samantha her twin bother is upstairs let." said Nova trying to talk louder then her daughters giggles.

"Z. do you want to hold her?" asked Nova.

"I'll drop her. I almost dropped my own last night." said Z.

"No worries I've already dropped her a few times." said Nova handing Z. Samantha.

Bridge looked over Z. shoulders at the small brown haired and brown eyed girl giggling a lot.

"She does laugh a lot." said Bridge.

"Yes right now it is because she loves people. I already know that she is going to be upbeat and bubby." said Nova.

"Do they have powers?" asked Sky as Sam got downstairs.

"Yes." said both Sam and Nova.

"And strong powers at that." said Sam.

"The other day Samantha wouldn't let go off her bottle and the top flew off and she laughed about it." said Nova.

"Nathan here thinks it is funny to turn things invisible and float things in the air." said Sam.

"Syd. want to try holding him?" asked Sam.

"Sure." said Syd.

Sky looked over at the blond haired blue eyed boy who was kicking a lot.

"Sky isn't he cute?" asked Syd.

"Yes." said Sky.

"Talking about kids. Are you and Sky ever going to have kids?" asked Z. giving Samantha to Bridge.

"Actually I found out today I'm pregnant." said Syd.

"And I just found out now." said Sky.

"Sky it was fifteen minutes ago my doctor called I thought it could wait." said Syd.

"Meaning you forgot." said Bridge.

"Yes I won't have remembered unless Z. said something about kids." said Syd.

"It's fine." said Sky.

"Watch out for their powers. In my case flying invisible things and super strength." said Nova.

"Did you guys here how Alley is doing?" asked Sam knowing it won't be good.

"Well she got cancer and died yesterday. I'm sure she was happy to go. After we found Jack dead she wasn't the same anymore." said Z.

"What about that child she put up for adoption?" asked Nova.

"They found her a home a home in West Point, California up in the mountains somewhere." said Bridge.

"I know that town. It's really small. My grandparents live up their. I went their ever other summer I loved it by age six I knew everyone in that town." said Nova.

"Ever hear of the Parker?" asked Bridge.

"Yes. They had a son named James who liked a girl named Lydia Wilson who was also my best friend. Let me guess a young couple by that last name got the Landor's baby." said Nova.

"Yes those two names you mentioned were they two names of the couple." said Bridge.

"Then they are in good hands both really good people." said Nova.

"Is your grandparents still alive?" asked Syd. being nosey.

"My grandpa died of a blood cancer when I was eight so I didn't go up at summer. That is the summer that I joined the S.P.D. I told my grandma that I joined the S.P.D. and I couldn't go up any more. She understood. My grandma is dieing from breast cancer and won't go in a hospital so last week she sent me her will. It was the saddest letter I've gotten in a long time. I called her and told her I got married and just had two twins she was so happy." said Nova about to cry.

"She died last night talking to Nova." said Sam putting his hand on Nova's shoulder.

"Un-lucky us we get to travel all the way there to go to my grandma's funeral. I'm sure the Parker's will be their so I'll check to the one year old." said Nova.

"Thank you."' said Z.

At funeral Nova meet up with her old friends and the toddler. Nova told them their little boy's past and family history. Then she introduced them to Sam and the twins. After the funeral Nova and Sam were told that they owned everything of Mrs. Williams owned. Sam and nova planed to use the house as a summer vacation house.


End file.
